Isn't my Heart
Info Also....ich will nicht alles verraten aber es geht um Sternenpfote und ihre Mutter Dornenherz^^ Hierachie EichenClan Anführer: ' 'Waldstern- hellbrauner Kater mit weißen Pfoten und kurzem Schweif, blaue Augen 2. Anführer: ''' '''Tropfenpelz- gelber Kater mit schwarzen Tupfen, schwarzen Ohren und weißem Bauch Heiler: Adlerklaue- weißer Kater mit schwarzem Fleck auf dem Rücken, schwarzer Oberkiefer und oben ist der Kopf auch schwarz Krieger: Fuchssprung- rotbrauner Kater mit weißem Bauch und weißer Brust Känguruhherz- hellbraune Kätzin mit weißen Pfoten Habichtruf- weißer Kater mit schwarzem Fleck auf dem Rücken, schwarzer Oberkiefer und oben ist der Kopf auch schwarz Bachauge- orange getigerte Kätzin mit grünen Augen Salbeifell- orange getigerte Kätzin mit weißem Bauch und blauen Augen Tupfenherz- silbern-braun getupfte Kätzin mit weißem Bauch Strohpelz- brauner Kater Kratzfell- gischtfarbene Kätzin deren Fell immer schmutzig aussieht Schüler: Flammenpfote- rotbrauner Kater mit weißem Bauch und weißer Brust Sternenpfote- 'hübsche cremefarbene Kätzin 'Tigerpfote- cremefarbene Kätzin mit orangen Streifen und weißem Bauch, große, glänzende Augen Königinnen: / Älteste: Seepelz- weiße Kätzin Prolog Blutige Krallen glänzten im Mondlicht. Blut lag in Pfützen am Boden, triefte aus Wunden und klebten an Zähnen und Krallen. Überall drückten stärkere Krieger schwächere auf den Boden oder schlugen ihre Krallen in sie. Die Siluette eines roten Katers drückte eine cremefarbene Kätzin zu Boden. >>Gib auf Dornenherz!<< knurrte er. >>Niemals Fuchssprung! Dieses Territorium wird nun unser Eigentum!<< knurrte Dornenherz und schafftte es, Fuchssprung umzedrehen so dass sie Fuchssprung runterdrückte. >>Ich weiß doch dass es dir um etwas ganz anderes geht! Ich liebe aber nur Glockenklang!<< knurrte er und trat Dornenherz in den Bauch. Sie zuckte zusammen. 1.Kapitel Die Nachmittagssonne ließ ihre volle Wärme ins Lager des EichenClans scheinen. Sternenpfote genoss die Wärme auf ihrem cremefarbenen Fell. Sie streckte ihren Kopf in die Höhe und die Sonnenstrahlen flossen über ihren Pelz als wären sie Wasser. >>Hallo Sternenpfote!<< ertönte eine Stimme. Sternenpfote fuhr herum. Der rotbraune Kater Flammenpfote stand vor ihr. >>Hallo Flammenpfote!<< begrüßte sie ihren Freund. >>Was ist denn los?<< fragte sie. >>Känguruhherz geht jetzt mit mir auf Patroullie. Sie hat gesagt ich soll dich und Schneekralle fragen, ob ihr mitkommen wollt.<< erklärte Flammenpfote. Sternenpfote blickte sich nach ihrem Mentor Schneekralle um. Dann erblickte sie seinen weißen Pelz, als er aus dem Ältestenbau kam. Sie sauste auf ihn zu und blieb kurz vor seinen Pfoten stehen, so dass er fast stolperte. >>Sternenpfote! Was ist denn los?<< fragte er durch ein Maul voll altes Moos. Sternenpfote stand beschämt auf. >>Känguruhherz will wissen, ob du mit mir mit auf Patroullie kommen möchtest.<< erklärte sie schnell. Schneekralle murmelte durch das Moos: >>Ich habe zu tun. Meine Mut- äh Seepelz braucht was von Adlerklaue.<< Enttäuscht ließ Sternenpfote den Kopf hängen. Plötzlich hörte sie in ihrem Kopf ihre Stimme. Willst du wirklich einfach machen was er sagt? Sei kein Narr! Du bist der Chef! Sternenpfote erschrak. Was wollte die Stimme von ihr? Von wem kam sie? Plötzlich spürte sie Wut in sich aufwallen, die gar nicht von ihr kam, die sie aber trotzdem fühlte. Sie versuchte angestrengt, sich ganz normal wieder zurückzuziehen, aber ihre Beine hörten nicht auf sie. Sie fuhr ihre scharfen Krallen aus, die sich in den Boden gruben. Sternenpfote zitterte. Schneekralle hatte doch nur gesagt dass er keine Zeit hatte! Plötzlich duckte sie sich, Schneekralle schaute sie verwirrt an. Sternenpfote wollte ihm alles erklären, doch es kam nur ein Fauchen raus. Plötzlich schaute auch ihr Gesicht böse und Sternenpfote verlor die komplette Kontrolle. Sie sah, wie sie sprang und wie sich ihre Krallen in das erschrockene Gesicht von Schneekralle bohrten. Er fauchte vor Schmerz und schleuderte Sternenpfote weg, Blut lief über sein Gesicht. Sternenpfotes schlechtes Gefühl ließ langsam nach und sie konnte sich wieder steuern. Doch sie blieb liegen. Schneekralle knurrte: >>Bist du verrückt geworden?!<< Sternenpfote rührte sich nicht. Sie keuchte. Schneekralle fauchte: >>Du gehst sofort zu Waldstern und erzählst ihm das!<< Sternenpfote nickte heftig und kroch geduckt zum Bau des Anführers. Sie roch, das Waldstern im Bau saß. >>Waldstern?<< wimmerte sie. >>Ja? Komm rein!<< ertönte die freundliche Stimme. Sternenpfote kroch durch die Flechten in den Bau. Der hellbraune Kater saß weit vorne im Bau und blickte sie durch seine grünen Augen an. >>Hallo Sternenpfote! Was ist los?<< fragte er. Sternenpfote atmete auf. >>Ich...ich habe Schneekralle angegriffen.<< miaute sie und blickte auf ihre Pfoten. >>Wieso dass?<< fragte er ruhig. >>Ich habe keine Ahnung. Es war, als würde mich etwas kontrollieren. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle.<< erklärte sie, aber Sternenpfote war sich bewusst wie unglaubwürdig sie klang. Kategorie:By SecondNight